The Letter
by Jewls Rewls
Summary: Juvia remembers about her past before Fairy Tail and decides to write a love letter to Gray telling him thanks for saving her from that darkness. But then she becomes afraid to sign it..


**A/N**: A short little Gray x Juvia fic I wrote for a Secret Santa thing on tumblr :D dedicated to tumblr user _catdunbar_! (mostly implied on Gray's part) I liked how it turned out so I decided to put it up here. Enjoy!

* * *

****

The Letter

_My Prince of Ice, such irony it is that you burn my heart and soul with an ever flowing passion._

_Before I met you my life was a cloud of rain, an eternal melody of that 'drip-drop' sound I used to be so fond of._

_I remember it all; how diverse my life was back then.._

_The good and bad, they were so hard to set apart._

_I did bad things without any moral whatsoever._

_Everything was blurred by my built up depression and sorrow,_

_In the form of those dark and dreadful rain clouds._

_But you somehow froze them away with your beauteous magic,_

_Crushed them to bits with your overwhelming strength._

_And finally, introduced me to the lustrous sunlight I had yet to ever see._

_Thank you, my Prince of Ice._

_-Love,_

"Hmnn.." Juvia groaned while making a troubling face, she was hesitant on signing her name. Now came the hard part, pouring out her emotions for Gray was easy enough, but signing her name was a different story. It was as if signing her name to possible rejection. Writing in first person to keep her identity more secretive was already a tricky enough task for her.

"Juvia?" speak of the Ice Prince himself, was Gray coming in.

"G..Gray-sama! What are you doing!?" Juvia quickly got up from her seat, hiding and folding the letter in an envelope behind her back.

"What are you doing over here? We're all having fun outside." Gray said with cool and calm smile on his face that matched him perfectly.

"Juvia was.. just inspired, and wanted to do something.." Juvia tried not to fumble with her hands behind her back too much, but even so Gray was able to tell.

"What's that you got?" he turned his attention around to Juvia's back, trying to get a good glimpse at what she had in her hands.

"N-nothing!" Juvia turned to Gray's right in hopes of ruining his point of vision from the letter, but sadly it was all in vain.

"A letter? Is that what it is?"

"Ummm.. yes. Juvia was writing one to.. to... _Santa_!" the water woman lied, then placed a smile on her face "Winter is here after all.." she knew Gray liked winter.

"Yea, that's true." Gray grinned coolly once again, letting the letter topic drop and got back to his previous discussion, "Well, we're all having fun outside, you should really come join. Besides, we need a little favor from you as well." the ice mage winked at the love struck girl, not realizing how deadly that could be to her.

"A-a favor from Juvia? What is it Juvia can do?" she questioned while blushing, feeling slightly embarrassed by the wink and that she was needed for assistance somehow.

"We need your water magic to combine with my ice magic."

Upon hearing this Juvia mentally screamed to herself, _Gray-sama's magic and mine.. combine as one!?_ Her face fully red now, hands trying to cover up her honey glow cheeks. "E-eh?! What for?"

Gray looked out into the sky from the window nearby, "Because, our magic can combine into one to make something really beautiful and perfect for this time of the year." Juvia's Ice Prince looked back at her with a cheeky grin, and said to her, "Snow."

Juvia looked at him awe struck, _aww.. Gray-sama.._

"So what're you waiting for? Let's go make some snow for everyone!" Gray moved his arm in gesture for her to follow, Juvia followed for a little bit, then stopped.

"You go on Gray-sama, Juvia wants to wrap up her letter real quick." she smiled while looking at it, knowing exactly how to end it now.

"Alright! I'll see you out there then!" Gray left while waving at her, going back outside to the chill winter breeze.

"Mhhm!" Juvia waved bye to him. And just like she said, once Juvia was done with her letter she joined the rest outside to help create some snow. The water mage did a beautiful job at making it rain that day, it sparkled and dazzled like no one had ever seen before. The Ice mage too, did some wondrous work. He turned the rain cold but making sure to not freeze it as well, and the rain drops turned into little white angelic spots that filled the cold air charmingly.

"Oi, Juvia." Gray spoke out to her, while looking at the new fallen snow they had just created.

Said girl turned her head to Gray, "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"I hope your letter comes true."

"E-ehh!?" Juvia started freaking out for a brief moment, until he explained further.

"You know, your letter to Santa. I hope you get what you wish for." Gray smiled once again that day, while still looking at the pretty and pale substance falling from the sky.

"Oh, right. Juvia hopes so too, but even if she doesn't get it.. this beautifully glowing snow is at least still here for me.. every year." Juvia cupped some of the snow in her hands and looked at it with a warm smile, _Juvia and Gray-sama's magic are in this.. as one._

"That's true." Gray agreed, sadly the conversation ended there. Natsu threw a snowball at Gray and from there on out a snowball fight had abrupt for all Fairy Tail members.

Even if Juvia really didn't get what she wanted, she was still happy to be at Fairy Tail with not just Gray, but everyone else as well. Maybe she would send her letter, and maybe she wouldn't.

_Thank you, my Prince of Ice._

_-Love, The Princess of Water._

_But maybe someday.. _

_We can be as one, together known as the Snow Princess and Prince._

_But for now, I'll just enjoy our whimsical little creation.. _

_Of snow._

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked it all you Gruvia fans! And I know Gray and Juvia did combine there powers once in a filler arc, but that's a filler arc so I don't count it 8D anyways, reviews make a author happy!_  
_


End file.
